


the great pearl authority

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dialogue, F/F, Great Pearl Authority, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 2“I swear, these gems act like they emerged yesterday.”“Running an empire is so hard.” Yellow Pearl said before changing position on her throne.





	the great pearl authority

“And that is why I had to spend extra time on the colony, because of gems not doing their job. And while I was there to make sure it wouldn’t collapse, productivity of three others declined because I couldn’t make my weekly inspects.” Pearl said, groaning. Blue and Yellow Pearl looked at her, extremely appalled. “I swear, these gems act like they emerged yesterday.”

“Running an empire is so hard.” Yellow Pearl said before changing position on her throne. “All these gems are incompetent and can’t even do a simple job. I feel sorry for you Pearl. To compensate they try to flatter us over and over again to get on our good side. I swear, only the diamonds actually respect the Great Pearl Authority today.”

“That is because they’re servants, diamonds are built to serve higher ranking gems. They know better then to step out of line in front of a pearl.” Blue replied.

“Tell me about it.” Pearl finally said. “To make sure every mission is successful, I always assign atleast an extra gem then is necessary just to be sure they don’t fail, yet they often still do. You’re right Yellow, running an empire is exhausting. With all the extra work, we barely have enough time to spend together.”

“Sadly.” Blue replied. “Though, now we finally have some time together. What do you two say about a trip to the extraction channel to relax? Just the three of us, no work talk. I think we have earned it.”

“Please.” Pearl said. She moved her hands, letting Yellow hold one, and Blue the other, and the simple action of handholding was enough to calm her slightly. “Let’s go right now. Who knows when we’ll all be together in the palace again.”

“Noted. I’ll send a message to my diamond on my holopad. She’ll have it prepared for us in about ten minutes.”

“Splendid.”


End file.
